drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Idioma inglés
El inglés es un idioma originario del norte de Europa, de raíz germánica, que se desarrolló en Inglaterra, difundido desde su origen por todas las Islas Británicas y en muchas de sus antiguas colonias de ultramar. Lengua franca El inglés es probablemente el tercer idioma del mundo en número de hablantes que lo tienen como lengua materna: 341 millones de personas, y el segundo más hablado, detrás del chino mandarín, si se cuenta también a quienes lo tienen como segunda lengua (otros más de 200 mill. de personas). El inglés, al extender Inglaterra su lengua por todo el mundo (Imperio Británico), y al convertirse los Estados Unidos de América en la mayor potencia económica y militar, se ha convertido de facto en la lingua franca de nuestros días. Pese a la existencia de otras lenguas internacionales y de idiomas como el esperanto o interlingua que buscan el uso de una lengua más neutral, el inglés constituye hoy en día el principal idioma de comunicación internacional. Esto se debe a que una "civilización" dominante por lo regular no adopta otra lengua, sino que, por el contrario, impone la suya; esta es la razón por la que en muchos de los países europeos se hablan lenguas derivadas del latín, por ser esta la lengua oficial del imperio romano. Actualmente existen propuestas para la neutralidad en el uso de una lengua auxiliar; sin embargo, desde el punto de vista económico se perderían grandes cantidades de dinero que hay que pagar durante el proceso enseñanza-aprendizaje; estos son, por ejemplo, las regalías que se pagan por los libros y material didáctico en general, además de los exámenes de certificación que hay que renovar cada cierto tiempo. De ello se deduce la negativa para adoptar una lengua internacional diferente al inglés por parte de quienes obtienen provecho con este negocio. Familia lingüística El inglés pertenece a la familia germánica del indoeuropeo. El pariente lingüístico vivo más similar al inglés es sin duda el frisón, un idioma hablado por aproximadamente medio millón de personas en la provincia holandesa de Frisia, cercana a Alemania, y en unas cuantas islas en el Mar del Norte. Historia Orígenes El inglés desciende del idioma que hablaron las tribus germánicas que migraron de lo que hoy es el norte de Alemania (y parte de Dinamarca) a la tierra que habría de conocerse como Inglaterra. Estas tribus son identificadas tradicionalmente con los nombres de frisones, anglos, sajones y jutos. Su lengua se denomina sajón antiguo o antiguo bajo alemán. Según la Crónica Anglosajona, alrededor del año 449, Vortigern, rey de las Islas Británicas, extendió una invitación a unos anglos dirigidos por Hengest y Horsa para que le ayudaran contra los pictos. A cambio, a los anglos se les concederían tierras en el sureste. Se buscó más ayuda, y en respuesta acudieron anglos, sajones y jutos. La crónica documenta la subsiguiente llegada de «colonos», que finalmente establecieron siete reinos: Northumbria, Mercia, Anglia Oriental, Kent, Essex, Sussex y Wessex. Sin embargo, a juicio de la mayoría de los estudiosos modernos, esta historia anglosajona es legendaria y de motivación política. Inglés antiguo Estos invasores germánicos dominaron a los habitantes de habla Celta, cuyos idiomas sobrevivieron principalmente en Escocia, Gales, Cornualles e Irlanda. Los dialectos que hablaban estos invasores formaron lo que se habría de llamar inglés antiguo, que fue un idioma muy parecido al frisón moderno. El inglés antiguo tuvo la fuerte influencia de otro dialecto germánico, el noruego antiguo, hablado por los vikingos que se asentaron principalmente en el noreste de Gran Bretaña. Las palabras inglesas English (inglés) y England (Inglaterra) se derivan de palabras que se referían a los anglos: englisc y Englaland. Inglés medio Desde la conquista normanda de Inglaterra en 1066 y hasta el siglo XV, los reyes de Inglaterra hablaban solamente el francés, que era la lengua de la corte. Como consecuencia de esto, pasaron al inglés antiguo una gran cantidad de palabras francesas, algunas de las cuales formaron dobletes con palabras sajonas. Además, el inglés antiguo perdió la mayoría de sus inflexiones, proceso del que nació el inglés medio. Alrededor del año 1500, el gran desplazamiento vocálico transformó el inglés medio en inglés moderno. Las obras literarias supervivientes más famosas del inglés antiguo y medio son, respectivamente, Beowulf y Los Cuentos de Canterbury, de Geoffrey Chaucer. Fonología y ortografía Fonología Ortografía La ortografía del inglés se fijó aproximadamente hacia el siglo XV. Aunque desde entonces la lengua ha sufrido importantes cambios fonéticos, especialmente en las vocales, lo cual hace que la ortografía no sea una guía segura para la pronunciación. A modo de ejemplo podemos considerar la secuencia ''-ea-'', que tiene hasta seis pronunciaciones diferentes sólo parcialmente predecibles a partir del contexto fonético: : Gramática Tiempos verbales En inglés hay cuatro tiempos verbales fundamentales: presente, pasado, futuro y condicional. Dentro de ellos están: *''Los simples, conjugados de manera que la acción no ha sido acabada *Los compuestos, cuando la acción terminó *Los continuos, equivalente al gerundio español: la acción se está realizando en el momento en que se habla; los tiempos continuos terminan en ''-ing. Verbos en pasado Dependiendo de si son regulares o no, los verbos tienen distintos pasados, que son dos: *''Pasado simple, equivalente a cualquier pasado en español *Pasado del participio, equivalente al participio en español. Infinitivo En cuanto a los verbos infinitivos, éstos empiezan con la palabra ''to, por ejemplo: *''To walk'' *''To jump'' Pronombres personales Los pronombres personales que se escriben detrás de los verbos al conjugarlos (yo, tú, él, nosotros, vosotros, ellos) son: *''I: Significa "''yo", y siempre se debe escribir en mayúscula. *''You: Este pronombre puede significar varias cosas, dependiendo de la situación: "''tú", si se refiere en tono casual, y "usted(es)" o "vosotros", si se refiere en tono formal. *''He: Refiriendose a un hombre (ej.: He is Scott). *She: Refiriendose a una mujer (ej.: She is Jillian). *We: Refiriendose a "''Nosotros" (en el español: 1ra persona en plural). *''They: Refiriendose a "''Ellos" o a "Ellas" (en el español: 3ra persona en plural). *''It: Refiriendose a "''Eso", es decir, que se esta hablando de una cosa u objeto que no pueda ser definida como "He" o "She". Conjugación del tiempo presente En el presente simple, el verbo sigue en infinitivo, pero se elimina la palabra to en las formas I'', ''You, We y "They". Ejemplo: *''I: ''I eat *''You: ''You eat *''We: ''We eat *''They: ''They eat Sin embargo, en las formas He y She, se le añade una ''-s'' al verbo. Ejemplo: *''He: He stops'' (Él para). *''She: She stops'' (Ella para). Si el verbo termina en y'' se elimina el ''y y se añade ies; por ejemplo, He carr'ies''' his suitcase.'' ("Él lleva su maleta."). (Ver reglas de pluralización) Siempre es necesario escribir o decir un sujeto en cada oración, aún cuando la frase que no requiere un sujeto en español; por ejemplo, en español es aceptable decir "Es la una de la tarde" para indicar la hora de la una, pero en inglés es necesario usar el pronombre it al frente de la frase: It is one (o'clock) in the afternoon. Casi todos verbos son regulares en el presente; los excepciones notables son to be ("ser" y "estar") → I am, you/we are, he/she is; to have ("tener" y "haber" en tiempos perfectos) → I/we/they have, he/she has; y to do ("hacer") → I/you/we/they do, he/she does. En el pasado, un verbo es regular si su pasado simple y de participio terminan en ''-ed.'' Por ejemplo: arrive ("llegar") → arrived ("llegó, llegado"). Con la excepción del verbo to be cada verbo usa el mismo conjugación para cada forma en el pasado. *Un verbo es irregular si su pasado simple y/o de participio no termina en ''-ed.'' Por ejemplo: write ("escribir") → wrote ("escribió", en pasado simple), written ("escrito", en pasado de participio). Los verbos irregulares ingleses más importantes son (infinitivo → pasado simple → pasado participio) to be → I/he/she was, we/they/you were → been; to do → did → done; to eat → ate → eaten ("comer"); to give → gave → given ("dar"); to go → went → gone ("ir"); to have → had → had ("haber/tener"); to make → made → made ("hacer, fabricar"); to speak → spoke → spoken ("hablar"); to spend → spent → spent ("gastar"). Para formar un verbo en futuro se le añade la palabra will antes del infinitivo del verbo (sin to). Por ejemplo: You will eat spaghetti. ("Comerás espaguetis"). Para formar el condicional se le añade la palabra would antes del infinitivo del verbo (sin to): You would eat spaghetti. ("Comerías espaguetis"). El tiempo progresivo del inglés, en el presente y el pasado, usa el verbo to be seguido de el gerundio del verbo principal: I am thinking ("Estoy pensando"); You are winning ("Estás ganando"); We were talking about baseball ("Estábamos hablando del béisbol" o "Hablábamos del béisbol"). Nótese que el imperfecto en español se traduce al pasado progresivo en inglés cuando indica un acción en progreso el el pasado. El tiempo perfecto del inglés usa el verbo to have seguido del participo del verbo principal. Por ejemplo, I have done the work ("Yo he hecho el trabajo"), They had seen the movie ("Habían visto la película"). Para escribir un verbo en el negativo en un tiempo simple, se usa una forma del verbo to do seguido de la palabra "not" y el infinitivo del verbo principal (sin to); por ejemplo: We do not have any money ("No tenemos ningún dinero"), She does not dance ("Ella no baila"). En el pasado se usa did not en todas formas: He did not write the essay ("Él no escribió el ensayo"), You did not finish your homework ("No terminaste tu tarea"). Nótese que el tiempo del verbo to do indica el tiempo de la frase; el verbo principal siempre está en la forma infinitivo, a pesar del tiempo de la frase. El negativo de tiempos compuestos también usa la palabra not, pero estos tiempos mantienen la forma del verbo auxiliar original; se pone la palabra not detrás del verbo auxiliar. Por ejemplo, I am not running ("Yo no estoy corriendo"); They had not made the clothes ("No habían hecho la ropa"). La palabra not también puede ser contraído a n't y añadido al fin del verbo auxiliar (como don't, hadn't, isn't, weren't, etc.; no puede hacer esto con I am not, que se contrae a I'm not.) Al escribir preguntas hay que tener en cuenta que no se formulan del mismo modo que en español sino que tienen otro orden de palabras: Forma del verbo to do + sujeto + infinitivo del verbo principal sin to (+ sustantivo u otra plabara). Además sólo se escribe un signo de interrogación al final de la pregunta. Este orden ocurre en las interrogaciones simples. Por ejemplo: Does she draw? ("¿Dibuja ella?"), Do you understand me? ("¿Me entiendes?") Did you have a question? ("¿Tenías una pregunta?"). Cuando la pregunta usa el verbo to be, no se utiliza el verbo to do. Por ejemplo: Is she happy? ("¿Está ella feliz?"). Otras oraciones más compuestas utilizan adverbios interrogativos (cuánto, cómo, dónde...) al principio de la pregunta. Los adverbios más importantes son who (quién), what (qué), where (dónde), when (cuándo), why (por qué) y how (cómo). Cuando se usan estos adverbios, todavía es necesario utilizar el verbo to do después del adverbio. Por ejemplo: When did he buy the car? ("Cuándo compró el coche?") Para responder a una pregunta simple (sin adverbio interrogativo), usa yes ("sí") o no ("no") seguido de una coma y la forma apropiada del verbo auxiliar, acompañada del pronombre personal. En el negativo también se añade la palabra not después del verbo auxiliar en la respuesta. Por ejemplo: Do they go to school? Yes, they do. ("¿Van a la escuela? Sí."), Is she eating? No, she is not (isn't) eating. ("¿Está ella comiendo? No, no está comiendo."). Reglas de pluralización 1.- Para sustantivos o verbos terminados en: "O", "S", "SS", "SH", "CH", "X" y "Z", se les agrega "ES". 2.- Para sustantivos o verbos terminados en "Y", pero precedidos de una letra consonante, se cambia la "Y" por "I" y se agrega "ES". 3.- Para sustantivos o verbos terminados en "Y", pero precedidos de una letra vocal (a, e, i, o, u), SOLAMENTE se agrega "ES". 4.- Para sustantivos o verbos terminados en "F" o "FE", se intercambian estas por "VES". 5.- Casos especiales: plurales irregulares. 6.- Para los demas casos solamente se agrega "S". Comparaciones *'Cuando la comparación es entre un sustantivo y otro': Más (adjetivo) que... : Éste tipo de comparación depende del número de sílabas del adjetivo que se usa para comparar. Si el adjetivo tiene de una a dos sílabas en inglés (por ejemplo happy), se le añade al adjetivo la terminación '-er', seguido de than: She is happi'er''' than me'' → Ella es más feliz que yo. En cambio, si el adjetivo tiene más de dos sílabas (por ejemplo beautiful), se deja el adjetivo como está y primero se escribe la palabra more: She is more beautiful than me → Ella es más guapa que yo. En este caso, en vez de more (más) podemos escribir less (menos) para indicar lo contrario. *'Cuando se indica la mayor magnitud de un sustantivo'. Simplemente se escribe the + (adjetivo + '-est'). Por ejemplo: El más grande de todos → The bigg'est''' of all.'' Esto sólo ocurre cuando el adjetivo tiene de una a dos sílabas. Si tiene más, el adjetivo se escribe de manera normal, pero primero se escribe (entre the y el adjetivo) la palabra most. Por ejemplo: The ''most peaceful'' → El más apacible. *Hay que tener en cuenta los adjetivos irregulares. Por ejemplo: happy + ''-er'' = happier (en este caso se sustituye la ''-y'' por ''-ier'' en vez de ''-yer''). Esto ocurre sólo con algunos adjetivos. *'Cuando se comparan dos sustantivos por igual.' En este caso, el adjetivo se escribe de forma normal sin tener en cuenta su número de sílabas, y va acompañado delante y detrás de la palabra as. Por ejemplo: As fast as... → Tan rápido como... Estatus del idioma *'Idioma oficial ''de facto: Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos. * 'Idioma oficial ''de iure en: Australia, Bahamas, Barbados, Fiji, Belice, Botswana, dependencias de los Estados Unidos, dependencias del Reino Unido, Dominica, Ghana, Gambia, Guyana, Islas Salomón, Jamaica, Lesotho, Liberia, Malawi, Mauricio, Nauru, Nigeria, Papúa Nueva Guinea, Samoa Americana, Santa Lucía, San Kitts y Nevis, Sierra Leona, Swazilandia, Trinidad y Tobago, Granada, San Vicente y las Granadinas, Uganda, Zambia y Zimbabwe. * Idioma cooficial: Bangladesh, Brunei, Canadá, Irlanda, Israel, Kenia, Kiribati, Camerún, Egipto, Namibia, Nueva Zelanda, Chagos, Diego García, Islas Marshall, India, Madagascar, Malasia, Malta, Birmania (Antes Birmania), Filipinas, Pakistán, Puerto Rico (EE.UU.), Seychelles, Sri Lanka (antes Ceilán), Singapur, Sudáfrica, Tanzania, Tokelau y Tonga. * Minorías en: Antillas Neerlandesas, Costa Rica, Guinea Ecuatorial, Honduras, Hong Kong (China), Malasia, México, Panamá, Pará , Samoa, Surinam, Tuvalu, etc. Dialectos regionales Europa * Inglés galés * Inglés escocés * Inglés británico * Inglés irlandés América * Inglés estadounidense ** Septentrional ** Meridional ** Central * Inglés canadiense * Inglés caribeño * Inglés jamaiquino * Inglés de Terranova * Spanglish Oceanía * Inglés australiano * Inglés neozelandés Asia * Inglés asiático * Manglish * Singlish Escritura El inglés usa el alfabeto latino sin ninguna adición, salvo en las palabras tomadas directamente de otros idiomas con abecedarios diferentes. Véase también * Engrish * Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones * Inglés antiguo * Inglés medio * Fonología del inglés * Slang Enlaces externos * Traductor automático español-inglés del Instituto Cervantes. * Diccionario Inglés de Merriam-Webster * Diccionario Inglés de Oxford * Inglés dentro del diccionario universal * Los sonidos del inglés estadounidense - Universidad de Iowa * Sound Comparisons: escuche y compare como se pronuncian las mismas palabras en los diversos acentos regionales e internacionales del inglés (página de la Universidad de Edimburgo). *British Council: English Next 2006 Reporte del idioma inglés y su futuro. Categoría:Idioma inglés Categoría:Lenguas del Reino Unido Inglés Inglés Inglés Inglés Inglés